Christmas Time
by annieyeeamv
Summary: Christmas time, a short story of Takeru and Kotoha. ( And plz leave a comment after reading it)


**This is the month of a wonderful festival, Christmas . I wrote this story to be a gift to all of TakeruXKotoha fans. Although Christmas is over... anyway , still hope you all a Merry Christmas & A Happy New Year.**

**This is a new story which is about Takeru/Kotoha , so this is don't relate to the story I wrote" Magic adventure with Shinkengers" . This short story is about Takeru is gonna propose to Kotoha , enjoy.**

* * *

Christmas has arrived, in the Shiba mansion , Jii and the Shinkengers were having a Christmas party in the main hall . They sing, dance and drink. They all enjoy this party. There's also something wonderful will happen soon which is only Kotoha don't know.

"Eh? Where's Tono-sama and Ryunosuke? I've just saw them a minutes ago." Kotoha just noticed Ryunosuke was not in the main hall, same as her boyfriend, Takeru.

"They are preparing ." Chiaki make a 'time to go to help the boys' look to Genta . Genta nodded "We go to see how they are going on , shall we Chiaki?" the two boys left the mansion before Kotoha is going to ask again . She was gazing at where they left until Mako bring to reality again.

"Don't worry , you'll know later." She said.

"It will be the most unforgettable moment when you know it." Jii added.

In the garden, Ryunosuke is helping Takeru what he need to do later, when he propose to Kotoha. "Mako and Jii is with her in the main hall. " It's Chiaki . He and Genta just arrived . "Take-chan, it's a big moment to you right? You must be nervous , aren't you ?" Genta asked his friend as he was a bit teasing him and making him more nervous .Takeru did not reply him .

"Don't worry, Tono is find." Ryunosuke told him and the he turns to his Lord." Tono, it's time . "

"I know." Takeru took a big breath . Today is the day he will propose to his girlfriend, Kotoha. It suppose this propose thing only him and Jii know but till Genta found out and make this not a secret any more.

Back to the main hall , Mako and Kotoha are chatting their new year wishes . Sudden the light in the hall were off and four men came out having a glowing Daigoyo in front them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen , today is a special day, I'm Genta." "I'm Chiaki." "And I'm Ryunosuke, this is Shiba Takeru-sama. He is going to propose to his pretty Kot..." Genta and Chiaki hit him on his head

"Baka ! this is a surprise to Kotoha-chan , so you can't tell this first!" Chiaki said with his low voice not to let Kotoha know . "Eh?" Kotoha gazed at the two men punishing poor Ryunosuke. She did notice Takeru is coming towards her.

"Kotoha." Mako gave Kotoha a little push with her low voice. "Nani?"Kotoha asked and Mako looked the way of Takeru ,she looked the way Mako's looking and saw Takeru is already stood in front her. "Tono-sama." She exclaimed.

Takeru took out one of his hand , Kotoha dosen't know what's going on but still gave her hand to him and stood up with a tiny pull of Takeru . He warped his arms around her .Behind them, Ryunosuke, Chiaki and Genta didn't notice Takeru is going to start propose. "Shu!" Jii warned him and hit Chiaki's head to let him know and he hit Ryunosuke who hit Genta's . "O" the tree of them exclaimed feel sorry for making such a noise.

"Kotoha ."

"Nani?"

Takeru took out the engagement ring from his pocket and went down with one knee ." Kotoha,you're the only one in my heart, and I love you so much. Your smile makes me feel better when I'm down , will you marry me?" He asked. Kotoha did not expect for this moment , she do not know how to say just nodded as saying 'yes'.

"Is that a yes or not?" Mako asked her as she want her to say not nodding.

"ye..yes" Kotoha said feeling her face was like burning up. She's blushing . Takeru placed the ring to her hand and kissed her in her lips. Everyone in the main hall including the Kuroko , clapped their hands loudly. Jii and Ryunosuke used tissue to wipe their tears coming out .

"Tono, has already grew up. He found his love and they will stay forever." Jii told himself .

"Forever?" Kotoha whispered .

"Forever." Takeru replied.


End file.
